Sydney the Errand Girl
by GinaaK
Summary: Adrian keeps calling Sydney to ask for favours. Does he really need help or does he just want to spend time with her. Rated T for safety because I am not sure what is going to happen in the future. This is a relatively short story about Syndrian set after Bloodlines but before The Golden Lily. It's not exactly brilliant but I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sydney's POV

I was lying on my bed in my dorm room, wishing that the chemistry homework I'd been given today was challenging enough to take my mind of the Strigoi attack. It had been two weeks and I felt that I should have been over it by now but I could still clearly remember the fear and pain of that night. Also, and somehow slightly more disconcertingly, I can plainly recall the feel of Adrian's hand around mine. The memory came back to me every time I was distracted or when I closed my eyes to go to sleep at night,

At first I thought it was because that was the only relatively safe thing that occurred that night, but as time goes on I think that it might be something else. Something much scarier than a Strigoi. Shaking my head in an attempt to clear it, I turned back to my homework. It had to be done even though I had studied this particular subject, amino acids, about 5 years ago. But because it was so easy for me, I found it hard to concentrate easily.

The phone rang and, glad for a distraction, I picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello? Sydney here."

"Hello to you too, Sage. I think that's the nicest you've ever been to me," said Adrian's voice on the other end of the line.

I sighed, "What do you want Adrian?"

"Ah, back to normal. Well, Sage, I was wondering if you could give me a lift to buy some art supplies. My final piece is due soon and I really need new paints for this painting I'm working on."

"I thought that you were taking the bus everywhere nowadays. You don't need me to take you anywhere."

"The buses don't go this late, and besides, if I paid for the bus I wouldn't have enough for all the paint and the new brush I need. Come on Sage, curfew is not for a few hours yet," Adrian pleaded with me.

My patience was wearing thin and I knew that I would give in soon. There was something about Adrian's voice, or maybe it was just the way he spoke, that made me want to do whatever he wanted. I'm pretty sure it wasn't spirit because I didn't want to puke every time I heard him, but it was still quite disorienting.

"Say please and I might consider it" I said, trying to cover up the effect he was having on me – if he found out he was able to convince me of almost anything, there would be no end to the favours he would ask of me.

"Pretty please with a cherry in top of me," Adrian pleaded in a whiney voice.

"That won't be necessary. I'll pick you up in front of your apartment building in ten minutes. You better be ready!"


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian's POV

I often get lost when I'm painting, but tonight was something different. I was so desperate to get the picture out of my head and onto the canvas. I'd been trying to get it right for almost a week but it never came out like I wanted it to. I was so absolutely absorbed I forgot that Sydney was coming to get me until there was a loud and angry pounding at the door.

Hurriedly covering the canvas with some paint covered sheets to hide it I shouted so Sydney could hear me,

"Wait one second, Sage"

When I opened the door Sydney had a severely annoyed look on her face.

"I told you to be ready for ten minutes ago. I even gave you an extra five minutes so you would be on time – it only takes me five minutes to get here. I called you three times! What were you doing? Actually, I'm not even sure I want to know." She sounded angry too. I hated to upset her, what could I do to make her feel better?

"Sorry Sage, but an artist can't just stop when inspiration hits"

"Let's just go before I change my mind about giving you a lift," Sydney scoffed.

Crap, it wasn't working. Why did my infamous charm always fail me where she was concerned?

"Sage, wait. I really am sorry, I got so engrossed in the painting, I lost track of time." I tried to show the sincere contrition I felt on my face, but I'm not sure how successful I was. Sydney's face morphed from anger to surprise and then quickly changed into a blank expression.

She cleared her throat, coughed and the said, "Well, okay. I'll forgive you this time. Can... Can I see the painting?"

"Ah, unfortunately for you, Sage, it's not yet finished. When perfection has been achieved you can be the first one to see it." I was quite hesitant with my reply. She really seemed affected by my apology.

"Okay. We have to go now or the paint store will be closed and then all of this will have been a complete waste of my time." Sydney was back to her normal self again, which disappointed me for some reason. How does she do this to me? Why does everything she says and does make me feel so strange?

"Great, I'll just grab my money. You might not believe it, but to afford the new paint, I haven't had a drink or bought cigarettes in a week. A whole week!  
Are you proud, Sage?"

"Yes, so very proud. But, please hurry up. I'm losing my patience."


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney's POV

Adrian knows exactly how to push my buttons. Something about him just gets under my skin. And every other cliché in the world; he just makes me feel more than usual. The whole time we were shopping I was just thinking about how weird he made me feel. And I was trying not to point out the smudge of golden-yellow paint on his cheek. I felt an almost irresistible urge to wipe it off with my finger. The only thing that stopped me is that if any Alchemists saw us they would be shocked and horrified at my behaviour, and I would immediately be sent to a dreaded re-education centre. Well, that and the fact Adrian would get the completely wrong idea and mock me relentlessly for the rest of this mission - however long that would be.

While we were at the painting store, Adrian walked around the painting shop being charming, and it wasn't always aimed at me. He enchanted the female shop owner into staying open late so that we could finish shopping. He is so charismatic, he doesn't even need compulsion to get want he wants. He spent a long time picking the colours he needed the paints he needed and then, after that, a particular brush he needed for the style he was aiming for. What disturbed me was how much red paint he needed.

"What the heck are you painting?" I had asked, partly curious and partly anxious.

"Ooh, Sage, 'heck'. You must really be serious if you're dropping an h-bomb. No need to worry, it's nothing too vulgar or gory. Anyway, I've already told you that you'll see it when it's finished." He had replied with a large smile on his face.

I just shrugged and led him towards the checkout. I had figured a long time ago that I had to pick my battles very carefully with Adrian, otherwise I would exhaust myself. This just wasn't worth the effort.

When we were finished, and after lending him some money because he found an extra shade of peach that he just _had _to have, I drove him home. He invited me inside for some tea and 'entertainment' – whatever that would've entailed – but I refused.

"Your colour scheme gives me a migraine and I've already had enough for one day."

"Suit yourself, Sage. Well if you're not coming up I might as well continue painting my masterpiece."

"Don't forget to get some rest, you have school tomorrow. And so does Jill and we've had enough trouble to last us a lifetime, we don't need her to get into trouble because of the bond you share."

"Your low expectations wound me! Of course I will get some sleep. But, only when I am satisfied with my progress tonight. I have enough trouble sleeping on your backwards human schedule, without the added stress of artistic ideas running about my head."

"Fine, goodnight Adrian"

Now I am back in my room trying to forget his smile that never failed to reach his eyes, his emerald green eyes. The only way I can find to get those thoughts out of my mind are to remind myself that he is not even human. In two days I would see him again at Clarence's house for a feeding. A ribbon of anticipation shivered through me. I suddenly felt sick. I was trying to forget him by thinking of him sucking the blood out of Dorothy but I had somehow overlooked my disgust, and concentrated on seeing him again.

What is wrong with me? Even if he wasn't nature's abomination – a vampire – there is no way any kind of relationship would ever work. I'm an Alchemist, at the beck and call of my superiors. If ordered to, I drop everything and leave all that I have, carrying only my Alchemist kit and the clothes on my back.

I will only have one option in my life. I can't go to college. I can't get married and have kids unless I marry another Alchemist. But, do I want to force my children into this type of life? A relationship with Adrian would be impossible, not to mention against everything I've ever been taught and every one of my beliefs. I don't know what I have been thinking. The pressure of the Strigoi attack has just gotten to me. Yes, that's what it will be, soon the post traumatic stress will fade and I will forget this ever happened.


	4. Authors Note

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have exams that I need to study for and besides that I can't think of anything to write about. If you have any suggestions for where you would like this story to go, write a review or send me a personal message. Thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! This isn't a full chapter but I felt guilty for taking so long. Enjoy..**

Adrian's POV

I was painting in my living room when I realised what day it was. Feeding day. The day when I could fulfil two separate needs. The need I have for blood and the even stronger need I had to see Sydney. I knew that it was strange, the feelings I had for her, but I couldn't shake the near obsession I have with her.

Sydney affected me in ways that confused me. I felt like she made me want to improve myself, not just to impress her (which actually was part of my motivation) but because I wanted her and she deserved better than what I used to be. Even better than what I am. I can only hope that my best is going to be good enough for her. I want to make her happy.

Oh God. I sound so sappy. This kind of thing only happens in cheesy movies. Dysfunctional guy meets perfect girl, relationship fails because guy has issues. Then miraculously, the boy battles through his issues and the couple are together forever.

Those storylines used to sicken me, but now I crave what those fictional characters have. I want to have something with Sydney that can stand the test of time. I want to be with her no matter what anyone else thinks. Screw the Alchemists, and their crazy prejudice against vampires. Who cares about the stupid taboos about Moroi and humans together? I certainly don't. All I have to do is convince Sydney, and myself, that I'm worth the difficulties we may face.

**2 hours later**

There was a knock at the door. I waited a few seconds so that it didn't look like I was hovering on my side, anxious for Sydney's arrival. I felt pathetic but I couldn't help myself from acting this way. The best I could do was attempt to hide it.

I took a deep breath, pasted a smile on my face and swung the door open. Standing in the hallway was Sydney with a neutral face and next to her was Jill with a knowing smile on her face. Crap! I kept forgetting that she could feel what I did. Because I couldn't feel her, I overlook that I need to block her from my thoughts – for both her sake and mine.

"Hello, ladies. Shall we?" I said offering them both an arm in a Victorian gentleman fashion

"We shall," Jill said, her smile changing to a wide grin as I shot her a look, trying to convey that I would be having words with her later.

The car journey was awkwardly quiet. I was sat in the back seat with Jill, who kept shooting me furtive smiles and looks that I tried very hard to ignore. Eddie sat in the passenger seat while Sydney drove the car. Every attempt I made at conversation either failed right away or slowly fizzled out after a few moments of half-hearted interest from Jill or Eddie.

I could tell that Sydney was uncomfortable – probably because of our eventual destination and why we were going. I understood that she was freaked out by the thought of us Moroi drinking blood, but did she have to make it so obvious?


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry yet again for the wait. It was soo much longer than I expected and even though I might not have much time (because of exams and studying), I'll try to update at least once a fortnight from now on. Please leave any ideas you have as a review. I'm open to pretty much anything as I only have a vague outline of where I want this story to go.**

**This chapter starts straight after the other one ends. Since it's been so long, I suggest you re-read the story if you can't remember what happens - I know that I had to when writing recently. **

**Sorry again! Enjoy...**

We arrived at Clarence's a few minutes later, and Jill went upstairs with Dorothy. Eddie was standing alert by the door, in Guardian fashion while Clarence was pottering about in the kitchen trying to prepare snacks for his visitors, so Sage and I were left alone on the couch in the living room

"Hey Sage, you like art, right? There's a show at the gallery in town next week, and I was wondering if you could take me there. I only ask because I am certain you would enjoy not only a day with me but, also the subject of the show" I said to her.

"What's the subject of the show?" Sydney asked warily. Did she think I was playing a joke on her or something? Can't she see that I'm most sincere around her?

"Ancient Greek art, or something. I'm not completely sure, but one of my professors recommended it to me. I only ask, because I thought that you were interested in that type of thing. What do you think?" I said, wanting to make my point as clear as possible. I was actually sure that the subject was ancient Greek art and that my professor had only mentioned it in passing during the class. I asked because I wanted to spend time with her.

There was a long pause as Sydney looked at me calculatively, as if trying to gauge my intentions.

"You're only asking me so that I'll give you a lift, right? Whatever, I'll go but only because I really am interested in Ancient Greek art" she said, fast like she couldn't hold it in.

I smile triumphantly. I'd just got a date with Sydney Sage, even if she didn't know it was a date yet. And a whole day to convince her of my intentions and our potential together.

We looked each other in the eyes for a while – it could have been seconds or hours – and Sydney began to smile hesitantly at me. I felt hope bloom in me like the lily on her cheek –

"Adrian, it's your turn – oh am I interrupting something" Damn, why did Jill have to walk in at that instant?

"No, Jill. Adrian, hurry up. I have homework that needs finishing." Moment over then, I suppose. Sydney has remembered where we are and is obviously dwelling on what will happen when I walk into that room. I guess it's a good thing that Jill interrupted before I started spouting poetic like some kind of sap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, first - and I can't believe that I've forgotten this every single time - I don't own the Golden Lily or any of Richelle Mead's wonderful books.**

**Next, I've decided to stop with the individual points of view because it's really difficult to try and portray the other person's feelings when the other person's view is clouded. So, just general 2****nd**** person now.**

**Thirdly, I broke my promise didn't I. This chapter is short but I need to update soon or you might come and kill me!**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Tell me where you want this story to go or if you have any scenarios that you'd like to see (or read)**

**Enjoy!**

Sydney paced in her room, wondering why her heart was racing so fast.

"He just needs a lift there. It's not a date; he just didn't want to seem rude. That's right - he can't ruin his reputation as a charmer by demanding rides from people," she said to herself.

She walked over to the small wardrobe in her dorm room and frantically searched through it.

"What should I wear? All of my clothes are so frumpy. Arrgh! Why do I care so much?"

Sydney finally landed on the one thing in her wardrobe that might work. It was pretty much the only piece of clothing she owned with any substantial colour. It was a green cotton t-shirt with a shallow v-neck.

"I can wear this, I suppose."

She found a black, a-line skirt in the middle of the wardrobe and put them on.

"I don't even care anymore" she said, unnecessarily loudly.

She ran outside to Latte, her beloved car and jumped in, trying to control her breathing as she went.

"It's just because I ran down the stairs. I'm definitely not nervous."

**Sorry it's so short but maybe if I do it this way I'll be able to update more often than expected. Thanks to everyone who has favourite and thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

As Sydney was driving to pick Adrian up, he was also apprehensive for their trip, pacing across his living room floor.

"Does she think it's a date? Because it's not date ... right? I don't like her that way do I?"

He began to think about Sydney; her expressive brown eyes, her long, silky blonde hair, the way she made him laugh without even meaning to and her determination to do her job even when she was unbearably uncomfortable – if not slightly afraid.

There was something about Sydney that drew Adrian to her, something he'd never felt or experienced before. Not the same feeling as when he was with Rose or any of the girls before her. Adrian didn't know if it was friendship or something different – something _more_.

"Do I like her? Do I have feelings for Sydney?" he whispered to himself.

At that moment there was a knock at his front door. He whipped his head around to look at it. _It's her._ He shook his head to free himself from the trance he was somehow in.

"It must just be spirit darkness messing with my head" he muttered as he walked to open the door and let her in.

But, he swung the door open and saw her standing there. She looked amazing. She was finally wearing some colour, a beautiful green shirt that brought out a hint of pink in her cheeks. Adrian looked again. The shirt was the same colour as his eyes.

"I do" he said quietly, under his breath. He did have feelings for her. And it looked like she might have the same feelings for him even if she didn't yet know it.

"Sorry? What did you say?" Sydney questioned

"Nothing, I was just..." He took a deep breath "Hi Sydney"

**It's been a month! I'm so sorry - I keep promising to update more often but I rarely do. However, I have no school, no exams and no social life so please expect more updates. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review if you have any ideas or any input at all :)**


End file.
